


The Adventures of Dank Farrik the Lava Meerkat and The Dadalorian

by Sashas_Fierceness



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Life Day (Star Wars), Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashas_Fierceness/pseuds/Sashas_Fierceness
Summary: I seen a post going around on Tumblr saying people would pay Favreau and Filoni good money to write a bunch of domestic scenes featuring Din and Grogu. So, here's a pretty domestic scene and it is even Holiday themed."Merry Christmas ya filthy animals!"I'm not even in it for the money. Pay me in comments and kudos.
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin & Cara Dune, Din Djarin & Cara Dune, Din Djarin/Cara Dune
Comments: 21
Kudos: 72





	The Adventures of Dank Farrik the Lava Meerkat and The Dadalorian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Name1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Name1/gifts), [Lady_Vibeke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Vibeke/gifts), [prettypinkliquid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypinkliquid/gifts), [scarlett2u](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlett2u/gifts), [JustMaiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMaiden/gifts), [skyereads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyereads/gifts), [Wolfy22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy22/gifts), [wkpx911](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wkpx911/gifts), [itsjustafeys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjustafeys/gifts), [imaginedragonsfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginedragonsfly/gifts), [Mandalorianess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandalorianess/gifts), [ZeldaRose579](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaRose579/gifts), [Shizzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizzie/gifts), [The_A_Team_Life_1119](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_A_Team_Life_1119/gifts), [BLA2006](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLA2006/gifts), [somethingtostrivefor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingtostrivefor/gifts), [DazzlingLunarEclipse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DazzlingLunarEclipse/gifts), [writesometimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writesometimes/gifts).



> In this story, Cara kept the lava meerkat she rescued in season 2 episode 4. 
> 
> The inspiration for Cara and Din's home comes from Writesometimes' story "Trouble". I also used it with the author's permission for Cara's home in my story, "Lover's Embrace". I'm hoping Writesometimes remains cool with my love of that image of a squat, dark green house.
> 
> Also, to all my writer friends, now that I'm on Christmas holidays I promise to read and review all your works I have yet to comment on. I've read everything, I've just been doing the job of three lawyers (covering one mat leave and one stress leave...and ya know my job) for awhile now and the burnout is real. After a day of staring at a screen and producing fancy words for work I find it hard to bring myself to put anything in writing after hours. I'm also, as some of you know, dealing with/looking after a younger sibling with some serious mental health issues. To all of you, in the words of the Golden Girls, "Thank you for being a friend".
> 
> I've tried to tag as many as possible of you in the gifts section, but like, I'm forty, I'm not sure how all this tech works. Edg3ydaddies and LeiasStandIn I couldn't tag you. Maybe you are just on Tumblr under those names.
> 
> If I have missed you in the gifts I am sorry! Thank you for reading! And to the kudos only people I love you! I love seeing your crazy names. They lift up my day. Shout out to "Fartmobile" and "Porgy Porg". Porgy wherever you are out there you have no idea how many mornings I've stood in the shower wondering, "Did they get the idea from Fergie from the Black Eyed Peas or Thorgy Thor the drag queen or neither?" Or I imagine a Porg dressed up as a Bratz doll singing, "My Humps".
> 
> HAPPY CHRISTMAS!!!!

***

Greef Karga approached the squat, dark green house located on the outskirts of Nevarro and surveyed the potted plants sitting by the door. Gone were the days when Karga would describe Cara Dune's residence as, "the only place in this shithole that looks like someone cares for it."

Cara had poured love into the little home when she first became Marshall of Nevarro, and quickly moved on to cleaning up the whole town. As a result, Nevarro had become the kind of quaint, bustling market town anyone from the Outer Rim would like to raise a family in.

Greef was immensely happy every day of his twilight years that Cara had chosen to do exactly that. He wasn't ready to hang up his Magistrate robes and shuffle off into retirement, but he was looking forward to that day far more than he had been four years ago when he recruited Cara.

Greef gave Cara’s potted plants one more glance and would have passed them by had one not started to wobble ominously. Greef caught a quick glimpse of a furry tail before the pot crashed to the ground, spilling its contents and revealing the identity of the plant’s killer.

“Well, hello there Dank Farrik,” Greef said to the lava meerkat Cara had adopted several years prior. “You’re living up to your name I see.”

Dank Farrik, the lava meerkat named after a Mandalorian curse word, coiled itself around Greef’s feet. The small animal looked up at the Magistrate with plaintive eyes begging for ear scratches.

“Are you being mischievous for attention?” Greef asked the meerkat.

The animal’s only response was to quickly climb Greef’s robes to perch on the Magistrate’s shoulder.

“I can’t say I blame you,” Greef told Farrik while rubbing the animal between its ears. “You’ve got pretty stiff competition for attention these days, huh? Why don’t we check in on your negligent owners and see if we can’t find you some treats?”

Greef reached out and pushed on the door buzzer. A small camera shot out of the panel at him.

The camera shook a little before it emitted a staticky, “What?!”

Greef’s smile expanded. The voice coming from the camera’s transmitter sounded both harried and familiar.

"Mando!" Greef exclaimed.

He still did not use Din Djarin's given name publicly as a sign of respect. Greef owed Din a lot. Din had once been Greef's best bounty hunter on payroll, until the Mandalorian had come across a small, green alien while out on a job. Din had decided to adopt the little one, known as Grogu, as his Foundling.

Once it became apparent whatever was left of the Empire was hunting Grogu, Din had forsaken his promise to deliver the child to the Empire via Greef. He'd even left Greef with a blaster shot hole through his best shirt as a parting gift.

Din had met Cara, a former Rebellion shock trooper, during his planet hopping with Grogu. He'd returned to Nevarro with her to finish off the Client who had placed the bounty on Grogu. After the battle, Cara had decided to take Greef up on his offer of employment and a chain code rejigging so she could move freely about the Galaxy. Cara had quickly made the most of her new role as Marshall, including renovating her appropriated home, and adopting the lava meerkat currently struggling against Greef's hold.

Din on the other hand had jetted off into the unknown with Grogu when Cara made her decision to settle on Nevarro. Greef and Cara had been unsure if they would ever see the Mandalorian and child again, but both fervently hoped a reunion would come to pass. And come to pass it did. Just several short months after the skirmish with the Empire on Nevarro, Din and Grogu had shown up outside the city walls needing sanctuary and ship repairs.

A couple of New Republic Starfighter Corps members had shown up hot on Din's heels, missing him by hours only. Greef had fudged the details of Din's presence, or not, on the planet before promising Captain Teva he'd get in touch if any further details on a ship called "The Razor Crest" came his way. Captain Teva had repaid Greef's kindness by convincing Cara to moonlight as not only Greef's Marshall, but the New Republic's Marshall on Nevarro.

Greef can't be mad at Captain Carson Teva though, not when Cara's role with the New Republic meant she was once again thrown into Din and Grogu's orbit. Din had returned to Nevarro weeks after his near miss with the Starfighter Captain seeking Cara's help to rescue Grogu from the Empire.

The subsequent rescue had ended with Grogu being recruited into a school for Jedi's by a young man named Luke Skywalker. Greef had been very angry at first with young Skywalker when Cara had returned to Nevarro with a despondent and Foundling-less Din. Greef's anger had dissipated slowly once Cara, the tiny beast named Farrik, and Skywalker's assurance students would be allowed to visit their families for breaks had given Din a new lease on life.

In the three years since Din had made Cara's home his home, the man had changed in ways Greef would never have thought possible when he first hired the Mandalorian bounty hunter.

"I believe I have something that belongs to you!" Greef said, holding the meerkat up to the camera.

"Kriff-I mean, oh my, how did you get out?" Din asked the animal being waved in front of the camera.

"Sounds like you have your hands full today Mando," Greef said with a smirk. "Good thing Grandpa Greef is here to make sure you can manage."

"Thank the Mandalore," Din mumbled before pressing a button on the other side of the door to grant Greef access to his home.

The door slid open to reveal Din Djarin, greatest bounty hunter in the Galaxy, in his under armor soft clothes, helmet nowhere to be seen, and several brightly coloured ribbons tied into the loose curls waving about his ears. Din was carrying his and Cara's three-month-old daughter Sorga on his hip. Greef noticed Din's shirt had a milky stain on it and the baby's bald head had a sparkly ribbon tied around it.

"We're having a tea party," Din said tersely in response to Greef's raised eyebrows. "And apparently, we are all fancy ladies and fancy ladies dress up for tea parties."

"I see," Greef answered with a smile while proffering Farrik at Din. "Tell you what, I'll trade you."

Din let out a world-weary sigh and handed over the baby in exchange for the meerkat.

"Oh yeah," Greef started as he walked into the house with the baby. “The creature knocked over one of Cara's potted plants just as I got here. Maybe he needs some attention, hm?"

Din sighed again and popped his head around the doorway to inspect the damage Farrik had wrought. Here was another clean-up to add to the list.

Din followed Greef into the house, pausing quickly to drop Farrik on his scratching and lounging post.

“Hello there, little ones!” Greef bellowed as he entered the small home’s main living area.

Two small children, one human, the other of origins unknown, returned his greeting enthusiastically from their seats at a pint-sized table. Both children had wrapped colourful material around their middles to approximate gowns. The human child, a little girl, had a large quantity of barrettes in her hair. Her tiny fingers and wrists were adorned with play jewels.

The other child, a boy, was green of skin and floppy of ears. He had a ribbon tied around the base of each ear and several sets of beads hung about his neck.

“Grogu my lad,” Greef said to the little boy. “Come and see Grandpa Greef. I want to see how much you’ve grown since I saw you last.”

Greef pitched around for somewhere to sit while holding Sorga. Din watched the older man’s actions and immediately caught a case of the overwhelmed parent’s guilt. The living area, and the whole house really, was in absolute mayhem. Children’s toys were scattered across the floor, and all the furniture surfaces were a bit sticky.

Life Day was one more sleep away, and Din and Cara were only somewhat ready for the holiday. Din had hauled home a rather sad looking Life Tree from the market after being struck by some melancholic sense the tree would be left abandoned by everyone else. The tree’s branches were decorated with whatever Grogu had decided to toss on it coupled with some more structured attempts at adornment by Din and Cara whenever they could find the time.

Other Life Day household decorations made of shiny paper were placed so haphazardly around the room it was hard to tell what was décor and what was mess. Din buzzed around the room attempting to straighten things out, and cleared a space for Greef on the couch.

“Here, sit, please,” he said while trying to figure out just what smelled vaguely of sour in the room.

Greef sat down on the couch and settled Sorga in his lap.

“I hear there’s a tea party going on and I wasn’t invited,” he said jokingly to Grogu and his little friend.

Both children giggled, and Grogu got out of his chair and waddled up to Greef holding out a plastic cup. The youngling grunted at Greef while pushing the cup at him.

“I can play too?” Greef asked, reaching for the cup.

“Dah, dah, dah!” Grogu babbled in the affirmative before clapping his hands.

“Well, thank you very much for this lovely cup of tea Grogu,” Greef replied. “And who is your little friend over there?”

“Oo, Oo, Oo,” was Grogu’s answer.

Greef looked at Din for translation.

“This is Oona,” Din said, gesturing at the other toddler. “She and her family are family friends. Oona’s mother had some last-minute Life Day shopping to do in the market and Cara voluntold me I’d be babysitting.”

Greef chuckled. “That’s sounds like Mommy doesn’t it, Sweetie?” he asked Sorga while tickling her belly.

Greef raised his cup to Oona. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Miss Oona. Thank you for having me at this wonderful tea party.”

“Naw yet,” Oona told Greef while shaking her head.

“Come again dear heart?” Greef asked the child.

Oona got off her chair and picked up a few strings of beads and a pair of garish clip-on earrings. The toddler carried her treasures over to Greef in her chubby fists.

“You be a lady,” she demanded while holding out the jewelry to Greef.

Greef looked over at Din. “Seriously?” he asked.

“I told you,” Din said in the voice he usually reserved for misbehaving bounties. “This is a tea party and we are all fancy ladies. Fancy ladies dress up for tea parties.”

Greef passed Sorga off to Din before accepting the costume jewelry from Oona.

“Seriously?” the elder man asked again while holding up the earrings.

“Seriously,” Din confirmed before lifting Sorga up to inspect her nappy. “And just so you know,” he continued. “Those earrings leave marks.”

***

Later, as night fell on Nevarro Din found himself enjoying a much more adult friendly tea party. Earrings fiasco aside, Greef had spent the afternoon keeping all three children in hand long enough for Din to make the house inhabitable again. Din wouldn’t go so far as to deem the house clean, but it was no longer in the shambles it had been when Greef arrived on the doorstep.

Din even had time to slip into his armor and helmet to purchase dinner for the family at the market. Going out to the market was a small task, and a short trip, but doing it in his beskar and a clean set of under armor made Din feel human again. Plus, his solo excursion also meant Cara got to come home to a hot dinner after working all day.

Din firmly believed in the adage, “happy wife; happy life”. In return for his efforts on the domestic front, Cara was now handling Grogu and Sorga’s bedtime routine. Cara’s happiness meant Din got to spend his evening sitting on the back porch in his favourite chair sipping spiced wine. Oona’s grateful mother had gifted Din with a package of Life Day cookies tucked sneakily into his palm when she arrived to fetch her daughter. Din was now sharing the cookies with a very content Farrik.

Din rubbed the meerkat’s belly and dropped a few more crumbs into Farrik’s mouth. He often felt guilty about how little time he and Cara had to spend with Farrik these days. Especially given how much attention Farrik had bestowed on Din when the Mandalorian first began living with Cara.

Din had been inconsolable in the early days after Grogu’s departure with Luke Skywalker. He’d found himself alone, homeless, and without a purpose in life. On the days Din struggled to get out of bed, Farrik had curled up alongside him offering a warm steady support that demanded nothing in return. Slowly, in no small part to Farrik and his owner, Din had put himself and his life back together again.

Farrik had been a loving presence for Din and Cara to focus on as they navigated their deepening relationship. When Grogu began travelling home from school for breaks he delighted in having a pet which guaranteed Farrik got lots of cuddles. But with Sorga’s birth, and the family’s first Life Day with two children, Farrik often found himself having to clamber for the attention he used to get unconditionally.

“Sorry we’re all so busy these days buddy,” Din said to Farrik while scratching the meerkat behind the ears. “I know it probably seems like things are chaotic right now. But, trust me when I say it could be, it was, much worse once upon a time.”

Din took a sip of wine and watched as the moon rose over Nevarro. If this was chaos, it was the kind of chaos he could live with forever.

***


End file.
